


Maybe sports aren't as bad as they seem....

by TheAngryTriangle (shinjuTHEpearl)



Category: Ben x Seth, Ben/Seth, Gamingarde, Youtubers, youtube - Fandom
Genre: Anal Sex, B x B, M/M, Oral Sex, Shower Sex, boy on boy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-19
Updated: 2017-01-19
Packaged: 2018-09-18 15:52:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9392297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shinjuTHEpearl/pseuds/TheAngryTriangle
Summary: Two boys from Gamingarde, Ben and Seth, go play some football but it starts getting interesting when they end up in the shower together afterwards. PwP kind of? Youtubers who might have sex on the side because everyone from that channel is shippable and adorable.





	

With his thoughts in a haze Seth still couldn't fathom how Ben had convinced him to come play touch football with him. He wasn't really much into sports anymore, but he guessed his friend had wanted someone good on his team. Really he had been most excited when it was over and he could hit the showers, knowing it was over. If anyone had asked him, Seth was almost sure he would have said he'd hated the experience.

But now, as his thoughts moved on sluggishly, he decided he could rethink that. Because at that moment the lanky boy was pressed up against the wall, leaning heavily against the corner of a shower cubicle, the slowly cooling water leaving rivulets down his chest, breath coming in short shallow gasps and moans. Hands raking through ruffled damp brown hair as Ben kissed at his thighs and belly, kneeling lower and lower making Seth's blush spread further down his neck and ears, breath hitching.  
Finally, with his head resting on Seth's thigh Ben looked up into the other boy's eyes and grinned confidently, stroking small circles along his friend's hips.   
Seth could barely remember to keep breathing as he watched his friend slowly take the tip of his member into his mouth.   
Instead he threw his head back, gasping, water hitting his face and trailing over both boys.   
As Ben slowly took more of Seth into his mouth, tongue doing wonderful things to the taller boy as Ben swirled his wet muscle around his dick, making Seth let out indecent noises as he yanked at the hair in his hands. His head hitting the wall of the shower as he gasped and wiggled against Ben's ministrations.   
Trying to keep from jerking his hips into Ben's throat he took a few deep breaths and looked down watching, enthralled, as his member disappeared into a humming mouth. 

Ben, smirking, finally turned his gaze up to his friend, the blacks of his eyes blown wide with lust, an almost glazed hungry look taking them over making the taller boy let out a throaty moan at the eye contact.   
Needing to do something other then just stand there he reached out to Ben. Hands finding the the other boy's cheek, gently rubbing a thumb against the soft wet skin as he slowly made small thrusting motions, timing them with the small swallows Ben's throat was making to keep from dribbling out drool. Both of them lost in the moment as Seth fucked his face, rocking them both, the boy moaning and panting against the shower wall. 

Seth, with all his wit and sarcasm, suddenly couldn't seem to find words anymore and his brain just felt like it was shutting down for everything except this. The room quiet except the moaning and the shower pounding down against them. 

With Seth's movements getting more frantic and erratic Ben hummed against the boy, rubbing circles against hips and pulling him closer, swirling his tongue as he sucked, eyes shining and highly amused by the moans and little gasps coming from his partner. 

Seth muttered a warning, his hands going back to Ben's hair gripping tightly.   
But the boy kneeling in front of him just nodded, sucking harder and pulling Seth further into his mouth. With a gasp and his legs going to jelly Seth curled forward, hugging Ben by the head and shoulders as he came, breath coming in stuttering sighs and moans as Ben grinned an swallowed everything, stroking Seth’s back and sides as he rode his sex high. 

//

Ben leaned back as Seth wobbled and leaned back against the shower wall, licking his hand and winking up at his friend who blushed brightly.   
His own erection straining he got to his feet and kissed the taller boy, Seth moaning and whimpering while looping his arms around Ben’s shoulders.   
The desire to make Ben feel as good as he had just felt was driving him now and he hefted a leg to Ben’s hip, letting the stockier boy kiss along his neck as his breathing hitched again, his dick trying to twitch back to life already.   
Meanwhile Ben was lifting the slim boy up against the wall, pushing him hard against the painted stone. 

One of Ben’s finger’s was already eagerly pressing against Seth’s hole, the taller boy gasping and leaning against the boy’s shoulder as he pushed further in. Reaching over his shoulder he grabbed the bottle of body wash and squirted some of the clear liquid into his hand. Pushing his soapy finger slowly into Seth’s ass Ben licked at a spot on his neck, nipping the skin slightly.   
Once he had Seth moaning and gripping his shoulder, digging his nails into his skin and his hole stretched Ben opened the soap container again and poured some onto his member.   
With Seth pleading for Ben to hurry up the shorter boy roughly shoved himself into the shaggy haired boy, biting down on his shoulder to distract him from the sudden shock and making him cry out in a throaty moan.   
Ben was the one in control now, shoving Seth roughly against the stoned wall as he thrust into him, holding him up by the hips and ramming into him at a quickening pace. 

Seth whined and thrusted against Ben, dragging his nails up and down his back and biting at his ear and neck as he was fucked against the shower. The shorter boy groaned, pulling almost all the way out each time just to slam himself back inside of Seth, making the taller boy gasp and clench against his friend as Ben hit his g-spot over and over. The water around them growing cold Ben was moving erratically and soon he was shoving himself as far inside Seth as he could as he came deep inside the other boy, both of them shivering and moaning together as they tried to catch their breath.

Slowly he lowered Seth back down so both feet were on the floor but the lanky boy was still holding onto Ben and the two leaned against each other as the cool water washed both of them clean of the sweat and other bodily fluids.   
Seth, blushing and hiding his face in Ben’s shoulder let out a shaky breath and slipped a hand into Ben’s; asking almost shyly, something rare from the confident boy, if they could come play football again next week, his raspy tone of voice asking for another trip to the showers after. To which Ben smirked against the taller boy’s hair and grunted an affirmative, chuckling lightly and placing a kiss against Seth’s crown. 

 

======  
THE END

**Author's Note:**

> First time writing actual full sex scene. Not beta-ed so all mistakes are my own. Comments and likes are appreciated, no hate or flames will be allowed. Thanks for reading, expect more Gamingarde fics in the future c:


End file.
